


Renjana

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Drama, M/M, OOC, Past Lives, Romance, Slow Burn, canon and fan theory goes brrrrrrr, kinda cheessy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Rasa ini bahkan mampu melewati ruang, waktu, dan mimpi sekalipun. Berharap dipertemukan; dipersatukan kembali—tak peduli jika nantinya hanya akan mengulangi tragedi. / TykiLavi. RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Renjana (1)**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Everytime You Kissed Me adalah lagu yang dikomposisi oleh Yuki Kajiura dan dinyanyikan oleh Emily Bindinger**

**_Warning_ ** **: reincarnation!au, modern!au, _boys love_ , somehow OOC berat, saltik, keju, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

[ _I will be here dreaming in the past. Until you come …_ ]

Lavi kerap kali memimpikan suatu pemandangan yang sama. Namun, meski beratus kali ia melihatnya, sebagian dari mimpinya tetaplah kabur. Yang ia ingat dalam otak cemerlangnya malah hal-hal tak penting seperti; gugusan bintang yang bertebaran dalam selimut gulita malam, rasa dersik yang membuat tubuhnya merasa gigil, juga _seseorang_ di sampingnya.

Lavi tak bisa mengingat jelas seperti apa sosoknya, tetapi sepertinya _orang itu_ berambut ikal legam. Ia tak ingat warna mata pria itu, tetapi ada tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya. Dan, yang paling diingat oleh Lavi adalah tarikan pada sudut bibir (bukan _senyum_ , Lavi menolak menyebutnya demikian karena auranya kelewat menyebalkan) entah bagaimana ingin ia tinju sekeras yang ia bisa. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tak yakin pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya, pasalnya tak ada satupun rekam jejak sosok misterius itu di kepala geniusnya—di kepala calon penerus keluarga Bookman yang terkenal sebagai perekam berjalan.

Kendati demikian, ia tetap tak mampu menemukan jawabannya; tentang siapa lelaki tanpa nama itu dan mengapa orang itu bersusah payah mengunjungi mimpi kecilnya. Otaknya pun tak mampu merekam apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam delusi kecil itu, tetapi entah bagaimana ia merasakan rindu yang teramat dalam di sana. Yang pasti, ketika Lavi terbangun dari bunga tidurnya yang itu, akan ada genangan air mata dalam manik hijaunya.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, mencoba menggali lebih banyak lagi sisa dari ilusi malam itu, berusaha mencari petunjuk lain—hanya untuk dijembabkan ke tanah karena ia tetap tak mampu menemukan apapun selain kehampaan. Matanya kembali basah, bersama dengan jejak air mata di pipinya yang kembali berair.

Aneh. Mimpi tak seharusnya terasa seperih ini.

.

.

Kalau saja kepalanya tak secerdas ini, mungkin Lavi bisa melupakan mimpi itu sebagaimana yang dilakukan orang lain pada mimpi-mimpinya. Ia memang seharusnya melupakan saja mimpi itu selamanya—karena terlalu lama berpura-pura abai pada semua itu menyakitkan. Kalau hanya sekali-dua kali, ia masih lihai menyembunyikannya, tetapi Lavi memimpikan pemandangan itu ratusan kali selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya. Ia lelah dan perlu kepastian tentang arti mimpinya.

Namun, ia tak bisa mengatakannya—tidak pada siapapun, terlebih kakeknya yang sangat keras soal aturan. _Bookman ada untuk pekerjaan, tidak ada tempat buat perasaan_. Pada _teman_? Tidak, terima kasih. Meski ia banyak bicara, sebenarnya ia bukan tipe yang terbuka soal masalah personal.

Tetapi, Lavi tak bisa memungkiri bahwa keingintahuan telah lama menggerogoti hatinya. Mungkin karena rasa yang tertinggal kala mimpi itu usai; kehampaan yang menyesakinya, serta air matanya yang tak jua reda meski ia memaksa diri untuk berhenti. Seolah sesuatu dalam dadanya direnggut paksa dan kini meninggalkan lubang yang menganga.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, di sela-sela waktunya yang dipadati tumpukan bacaan yang tingginya semirip menara, pemuda berambut oranye itu menyusuri mitos dan dongeng. Reinkarnasi menjadi titik akhir pencarinnya—dan membuatnya sontak terpingkal. Tawanya berakhir manakala kakeknya yang bermata seperti panda memukul kepalanya keras.

Lavi bukan orang yang percaya takhayul semacam itu. Dan lagi, ia tak bisa berpikir; orang macam apa yang mau menghabiskan hidup dengan dirinya di kehidupan dahulu?

.

.

Namun, akhirnya Lavi tetap tak mampu menghindari topik itu manakala ia menghabiskan jam makan siangnya dengan Allen dan Lenalee. Awalnya, gadis manis itu mengeluh soal tingkat _siscon_ sang kakak yang makin hari malah memburuk dan membuat kepalanya pening. Allen tertawa hambar, jelas paham apa-apa yang dilalui Lenalee sebagai adik semata wayang Komui Lee. Pemuda itu mencuri waktu untuk menggigit _sandwich_ kelimanya, lalu menyeletuk dengan kalimat yang hampir tak seperti _Allen sekali_.

“Itu karena Komui- _san_ sangat menyayangimu, Lenalee. Mungkin rasa sayangnya ini sudah tertanam di kehidupannya dulu.”

Lavi menghentikan makannya, mimpi-mimpi misteriusnya terngiang tanpa diminta. Ditimbunnya rasa laparnya, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam konversasi. “Wah, wah. Tak kusangka kaupercaya dengan yang seperti itu, Allen,” goda si pemuda berambut oranye, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya sekaligus mencari tahu. Allen bukanlah orang yang akan asal bicara mengenai topik semacam ini, ia tahu itu. Pastilah kawannya satu ini punya landasan kuat atas argumennya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu sejenak tampak salah tingkah, ada pulasan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. “Bukan aku yang percaya soal begitu. Tapi, Nea pernah mengungkit yang semacam itu saat kami sedang iseng mengobrol,” jelasnya, membela diri.

“Kehidupan yang dulu?” Lenalee mengulang kata-kata Allen, menuntut penjelasan lanjutan.

“ _Mm_ , intinya Nea bilang,” Allen dengan hati-hati menjabarkan, suaranya sedikit melunak kala bicara dengan perempuan asal Tiongkok itu, “terkadang, hubungan dan janji antar manusia bisa begitu kuat hingga melampaui waktu dan kehidupan. Tak peduli meski membutuhkan puluhan dekade sekalipun, atau butuh kehidupan selanjutnya sebelum tergenapi.” Pemuda itu menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, menarik napas, dan melanjutkan seraya tersenyum, “Jadi, mungkin saja di kehidupan yang dulu, Komui- _san_ dan dirimu punya hubungan yang sama kuatnya dan berlanjut di kehidupan ini.”

Lenalee kehilangan kata-katanya, matanya yang berwarna ungu berbinar terkesan. “ _Aah_ , begitu …,” wajahnya merona, membuatnya tampak semakin ayu, “… itu terdengar manis.”

 _Terdengar mengerikan_. Lavi membatin, berkebalikan dengan impresi yang Lenalee miliki. Namun, jelas ia tak akan menyuarakan itu meski Jepang mendadak diguncang gempa sekalipun. Ia hanya tak mengerti mengapa kebanyakan orang merasakan sebaliknya.

Membiarkan sesuatu dari masa lalu menghantuimu di masa ini itu … terdengar culas.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya orang dari masa lalu mengestafetkan memori yang belum tentu dikehendaki orang di masa kini?

Namun, ketika pemuda berambut oranye itu berniat membuka mulut, hendak menimpali kata-kata Allen untuk memutar topik lain, mendadak sesosok gadis cilik menghambur ke arah Allen, lalu bergelayut manja di leher pemuda itu. Rambutnya berwarna biru keunguan, potongannya pendek hingga sedikit mirip lelaki. Namun, bawahan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya menegaskan bahwa ia perempuan. Kendati baru pertama kali melihatnya, entah bagaimana Lavi merasakan hantaman nostalgia yang tak ia ketahui darimana asalnya.

“ _Alleeeennn_!” Gadis cilik itu memekik manja, suaranya melengking kegirangan. Beruntung roknya tak berkibar atau memperlihatkan apa yang ada di baliknya. “Allen! Ayo kita main!” ajaknya lagi, masih tanpa melepaskan diri dari si pemuda.

“R- Road!” Allen tampak terkejut, tangannya berusaha memberi jarak antar wajahnya dengan wajah si gadis.

“Hehehe! Ayo kita main, Allen!”

“Oi, oi. Road,” sebuah suara lain yang lebih berat menginterupsi, kali ini diikuti dengan kemunculan seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut ikal yang diikat—yang sontak membuat napas Lavi tercuri dan selera humornya lenyap begitu saja. Lelaki itu dengan sigap menggendong si gadis cilik, memisahkannya dari Allen, lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari meja mereka. “Jangan mengganggu si Bocah saat makan.”

“ _Aaahh_! Tyki! Aku ingin main dengan Allen!” Road memberontak dalam gendongan pria itu, bersikeras ingin kembali memeluk si pemuda berambut putih.

“Ah,” Allen tampak kembali terkejut melihat tambahan pemain dalam meja mereka. “Tyki Mikk.”

“ _Yo_ , _Bocah_.” Tyki terkekeh singkat, bibirnya menarik segaris senyum yang entah bagaimana mampu mengirim tamparan ke kepala Lavi. “Maaf buat yang tadi. Aku bisa membiarkan, _sih_. Tapi, itu kalau kauingin dibunuh Sheril malam ini.”

“ _Ahaha_ ,” Allen tertawa hambar, sedikit melupakan dua kawannya karena mengingat orang yang disebut si pria berambut ikal, “tolong, jangan. Aku masih belum melunasi semua utang guruku.”

“Eh? Jadi itu benar—soal Cross Marian yang suka membebankan utang pada muridnya? Kukira cuma bagian dari candaan si Kembar.”

“ _Ahaha_ , tolong jangan membuatku mengatakannya.”

“Tyki! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin main dengan Allen!”

Belum ada yang sadar dengan perubahan pada mimik wajah Lavi dan sedikit-banyak membuat si pemuda berambut oranye bersyukur. Mimpi misterius itu merangkak naik ke otaknya, membuat jantungnya bertalu terlalu keras. Sekelebat, sosok dalam mimpi Lavi kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Rasa angin malam dalam bunga tidur itu mendadak meniup tengkuknya, membuat tubuhnya merasa gigil. Tahi lalat kecil di mata kirinya, sepasang manik cokelat yang membius. Dan; _tarikan bibir itu_ —

“Lavi?”

Suara Lenalee membawa calon penerus Bookman itu kembali ke kantin. Gadis itu menatapnya khawatir, dahinya mengerut cemas, ada keresahan dalam manik ungunya. Mencoba membenamkan kekhawatiran sang puan, Lavi buru-buru menutup mata kanannya (refleks yang biasa ia lakukan jika mendadak kepalanya diserang pening), kemudian memasang cengiran lebar. “Tenang saja, Lenalee. Aku hanya sedikit pusing, _kok_ ,” ujarnya cepat.

Sayangnya, keraguan masih tersisa di manik gadis asal Tiongkok itu, membunyikan alarm di kepala Lavi bahwa ia harus segera angkat kaki. “ _Oops_! Sudah jam segini. Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum—“

“ _Oh_? Bukankah ini Bookman Junior.”

Panggilan itu membuat Lavi menghentikan kalimat dan gerakannya. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan aura tak mengenakkan yang menguar dari panggilan tersebut, tetapi toh tak menghentikannya untuk menoleh. Road tampak memamerkan senyum penuh enigma, entah apa maksudnya atau memang anak ini memang senang cari perkara.

“Apa kita pernah bertemu?” tanya Lavi kasual, masih dengan menutup sebelah matanya dan berusaha keras mengesampingkan mimpi yang menghantuinya.

“Belum. Tapi, aku tahu sedikit soal dirimu,” jawab Road tenang; hampir tanpa setitik kebohongan di matanya. Mendadak, gadis cilik itu melepaskan diri dari gendongan pria yang berusaha dihindari Lavi, kemudian kembali memeluk Allen erat dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu sayang hingga membuat Lenalee memekik kecil karena terkejut. “Sampai jumpa lagi, Allen! Kapan-kapan ayo kita main—mungkin, dengan _Sennenkou_ juga. Ayo, Tyki.”

“Ah! Road!” Tyki meringis melihat tingkah aktif sang dara, kemudian melambai sejenak pada Allen. “Sampai nanti, Bocah!”

Tanpa menunggu balasan, pria berambut ikal itu lantas melesat, berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Road. Lavi memerhatikan punggung kedua orang asing itu sejenak, merasakan sapuan nostalgia dalam dirinya sekilas sebelum kembali membenamkannya dan undur diri dari meja.

_Ia tak boleh sampai tenggelam. Seorang Bookman sejati tak boleh sampai 'merasa'; tak boleh menggunakan hatinya._

Lavi tak pernah tahu; dua orang asing yang sempat bergabung dengannya sempat kembali mencuri pandang pada punggungnya, meneliti entah apa sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Lavi belum tahu bahwa musim semi kali itu akan jadi musim semi paling berantakan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

( _Malam kian larut, tetapi sama sekali tak mengundurkan niatnya untuk kembali. Ia justru membiarkan dersik menerpanya, mengirim selintas gigil pada tengkuknya. Bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum tipis, entah untuk alasan apa. Mungkin karena sudah lama ia tak menikmati momen semacam ini beberapa bulan terakhir—rasanya seperti berada dalam keamanan semu, yang ia sendiri paham mengapa. Sampai perang besar berakhir, maka kedamaian sejati belum terbentuk di sini._

 _“Aku tak peduli soal putih atau hitam …,” kata lelaki di sebelahnya yang sibuk menatap lurus ke arah lain, membuatnya menoleh dan memerangkap seluruh atensinya pada orang tersebut; pada helaian rambut senada petangnya yang dimainkan angin, pada sebelah matanya yang disembunyikan penutup mata, dan yang mengejutkannya—ia berhasil menangkap secercah emosi dalam mata si lelaki yang seringkali memantulkan kekosongan, “… toh, lagi pula—”_ )

.

.

Tyki bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang berputar dengan sebelah tangan. Mimpi yang sama lagi—yang tak ia mengerti dari mana dan mengapa sampai mampu menghantui malam-malamnya. Mungkin karena pertemuannya dengan ‘Bookman’ tadi siang, _mungkin_. Rambut oranye pemuda itu benar-benar menjadi pemantik yang kelewat memengaruhinya. Meski Tyki telah angkat kaki dari sana sekalipun, figur pemuda itu tetap tinggal dalam kepalanya. Rambut seterang dirgantara senjanya, postur tubuhnya, _suara itu_ —

Pria itu menggeleng, mencoba mengusir jejak memori itu dari benaknya. _Tidur_ —ia menyuruh dirinya.

Tyki hampir berhasil kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia mimpi jika saja telinganya tak menangkap bebunyian yang tak asing. Pria berdarah Portugis itu memaksa tubuhnya beranjak dari ranjang, kemudian mengikuti asal nada-nada tersebut hingga sampai di pintu kayu yang dikenalnya. Tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu, Tyki mendorong pintu tersebut hingga terbuka, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Road Kamelot masih sibuk menarikan jemarinya pada tuts-tuts hitam-putih, tak terpengaruh meski Tyki yakin gadis itu sadar akan kehadirannya. Kedua matanya memejam, seolah meresapi elegi yang tengah ia mainkan. Tyki geming, tak menginterupsi pun tak berniat pergi, dengan sukarela menonton pertunjukan yang disuguhkan keponakannya hingga gadis itu mendadak berhenti di tengah permainannya.

“Kau tak mengetuk pintunya, Tyki,” sindir sang gadis cilik.

“Maaf,” Tyki menyahut, hampir tak ada penyesalan dalam suaranya. “Tata krama sempat terlupa dari kepalaku.”

Roda mengerucutkan bibirnya, tetapi akhirnya melupakan hal tersebut dan memperbaiki cara duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Senyap mengudara sejenak sebelum Road bertanya tanpa menatap si pria, “Mimpi itu lagi, Tyki?”

Pria itu tak langsung menjawab. Di keluarga mereka, hanya Road yang tahu soal mimpi misteriusnya, tetapi bukan berarti ia mau langsung mengaku di depan bocah yang satu itu. “Begitulah,” jawab si pria seadanya.

“ _Hee_ …,” Road menyapu permukaan tuts-tuts piano tanpa menekannya, “kau seperti anak-anak, Tyki,” ledeknya kemudian.

“ _Oi, oi_.”

Road tak membalasnya, tetapi akhirnya menghentikan tawa. Sesuatu yang asing menguar di balik punggung mungilnya, seolah empunya tengah menahan-nahan sesuatu yang tak terkata. Sayang, Tyki terlalu abai untuk menangkapnya.

“Kau sering sekali memainkan lagu yang tadi,” celetuk Tyki, entah berusaha basa-basi atau memang masih ingin menetap lebih lama. “Itu lagumu, kan?”

Road terkekeh kecil. “Lalu?”

“Melodinya terlalu lembut buatmu.”

“Tapi, kausuka, kan?”

Tyki tak mengelak, malah mengendikkan bahunya singkat. “Aku ini pecinta keindahan,” klaimnya spontan.

“Seperti mengoleksi bangkai kupu-kupu buat pajangan ruang kerjamu, begitu?”

“Jangan berkata seolah aku ini pengoleksi mayat,” pria itu terkekeh sembari menyilangkan kakinya, lalu melanjutkan. “Sampai sekarang aku masih tak tahu kenapa kaubisa membuat elegi seperti itu. Benar-benar di luar _image_ -mu, Road.”

Dara cilik itu tak menjawab, tetapi si pria mampu menangkap lengkung kurva di bibir Road—menguarkan misteri dan hal-hal lain yang Tyki tak pahami. Apapun itu, yang pasti ia bisa yakin bahwa yang bersangkutan tak tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

“Pertunjukan selesai, _eh_?” Tyki kembali angkat suara. Punggungnya lantas menegak, bersiap meninggalkan sang dara sendirian. “ _Oyasumi_ , Road—“

“Tyki,”

Panggilan itu membuat Tyki tinggal. Pandangnya kembali terarah pada sang dara, bertanya-tanya tanpa suara.

Road membiarkan senyap berkawan dengan mereka. Jemarinya berhenti pada satu titik di atas tuts, seolah bersiap untuk menekannya. Kepalanya masih enggan menoleh pada si pria. “ _‘Keluarga selalu yang pertama’_ —kautahu itu, kan?” tanyanya, memparafrase apa yang seringkali kepala keluarga mereka ulang tanpa bosan.

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kepalanya tak mampu menangkap pesan tersirat yang dilontarkan si gadis cilik dan memilih menganggapnya hanya sebagai angin lalu. “Aku tahu, aku tahu. Sampai besok, Road,” ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu dan beranjak pergi.

Road menggulirkan manik ungunya ke arah pintu, mengikuti suara langkah yang kian memudar seiring menjauhnya si pria. Gadis cilik itu mengangkat jemarinya, memindahkannya pada satu titik yang ia hapal di luar kepala, dan menekan tutsnya lembut—menciptakan nada lanjutan dari elegi yang ia mainkan dan melirihkan liriknya dalam kepala.

( “ _Now let my happiness sink inside … my dream—_ “ )

.

.

Lavi membasuh wajahnya, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa mengepulkan asap. Mimpinya kembali lagi, bahkan entah bagaimana kini bibir pria misterius itu seperti mengucapkan sesuatu—yang tak berhasil ia tangkap apa. Itu terasa _sangat_ penting—juga lembut di saat yang sama. Sebelum ia sempat mengingat keseluruhan mimpi tersebut, Lavi merasakan mata kanannya berdenyut, membuatnya mendesis menahan perih yang nyata. Ini semua karena pertemuannya dengan pria itu—Allen memanggilnya dengan ‘Tyki Mikk’, tetapi _yeah_ , siapa yang peduli benar atau tidak.

Kendati demikian, ada secuil rasa ingin tahu yang bersemayam dalam dirinya. Mengetuk hati (kalau ia memang masih punya), dan membisikkan angan agar Lavi mencari tahu lebih banyak soal pria itu. Calon penerus Bookman itu mendengus, menertawai bagian dalam dirinya yang menginginkan hal tersebut.

Ia tak akan melakukannya.

Masa bodoh dengan Tyki Mikk atau siapapun itu.

.

.

Takdir pasti sedang ganti menertawainya.

Lavi boleh menghindar ke manapun, dari siapapun, atau mengunci diri di manapun—tetapi jika tangan jahil takdir telah bertindak, maka ia sendiri tak akan mampu mengelak. Tapi, _kenapa_ —Lavi tak habis pikir— _kenapa_ mereka harus bertemu di kantin perpustakaan begini?

Pertama, kantin universitas mereka ada sejibun. Kedua, jam makan siang kebanyakan orang sudah agak terlambat ( _kenapa tak sejak tadi saja dia makan!?_ ). Terakhir—kenapa lelaki ini harus ingat padanya?

“ _Aah_!” Pria berambut ikal itu menunjuknya tanpa malu, membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik mereka. “Kau—yang kemarin _itu_!”

 _Duh_. Lavi meringis tanpa suara, menyesali kesialannya. “ _Yeah_.” Pemuda itu meletakkan sumpitnya, mendadak _katsu_ yang dimakannya menghambar. “Kenalannya Allen, kan?” tanyanya, murni basa-basi.

Tanpa menjawab, pria berambut ikal itu malah menarik tempat duduk di seberang Lavi, tak mengindahkan ketidaknyamanan yang lawan bicaranya perlihatkan. “Tyki Mikk,” ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, tak lupa dengan mengulurkan tangan.

Sejenak, sebagian diri Lavi menyuruhnya untuk tak menerimanya. Tetapi, mempertimbangkan bahwa Bookman akan dikecap tak becus dalam mengasuhnya membuat Lavi akhirnya menggenggam tangan itu—merasakan hangat menjalar dari sana dan dadanya, membangunkan nostalgia yang berusaha ia tepis sekuat yang ia bisa. “Kaubisa panggil dengan Junior atau Lavi—sesukamu,” katanya.

Bibir pria itu membentuk segaris senyum, hampir mengacaukan ekspresi tak beriak sang calon Bookman. “Tentu,” ia menjawab, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan itu lebih dulu.

Lavi menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri untuk angkat kaki. “Sori, tapi aku—“

“Buru-buru sekali, bukannya mangkukmu masih penuh?” Tyki menyela, sekilas mengintip makan siang Lavi yang masih tersisa setengahnya. “Duduk saja dulu, nikmati makananmu. Toh, aku tak datang buat mengganggu.”

Hampir Lavi mencercanya; bahwa kehadiran pria itu di sini sudah membuatnya tak selera makan. Namun, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, hanya bisa termanifestasi dalam bentuk senyum penuh paksaan. “ _Thanks_ ; buat pengertiannya,” kata si pemuda berambut oranye sembari kembali duduk dan melahap makan siangnya yang tak lagi terasa lezat. Lavi masih berharap kalau Tyki akan terus diam dan menikmati santapannya—hanya untuk merasakan harapan yang kembali dijembabkan ke tanah.

“Road bilang kau penerus Bookman,” kata Tyki di sela-sela kunyahannya, tanpa dosa membuka topik pembicaraan.

 _Duuhh, diam saja kek._ “ _Calon_ ,” Lavi mengoreksi, sengaja tak menatap manik cokelat lawan bicaranya. “Kakek panda itu belum menyerahkan kepemimpinan keluarga padaku.”

Tyki terkekeh sekenanya. “Paham, paham,” sambarnya, entah ia benar-benar mengerti atau hanya agar topik itu ditinggalkan. “Kakakku juga malah menyerahkan kepemimpinan keluarga padaku.”

 _Aku tidak tanya dan tak ingin tahu, Sialan!_ Lavi merutuk dalam hati, hampir menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal. Mana sepertinya Tyki Mikk ini tak peka dengan ketidaknyamanannya. _Bah_ — _please_ , datang dan selamatkan dirinya, Allen—siapapun!

“Kau diam saja. Makan siangmu tak enak?”

Lavi mengutuk takdirnya. _Doanya juga tak terkabul. Cih._

“Kau ini, ya,” Lavi menumpu sebelah wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, tampak bosan dengan pembicaraan mereka—memperlihatkan jelas bahwa ia tak tertarik dan ingin segera angkat kaki, “jangan terlalu mudah membicarakan yang begitu pada orang yang baru kaukenal— _tahu_?”

Tyki menghentikan makannya sejenak, matanya mengerjap sesaat sebelum mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dan meneruskan kunyahannya. “ _Ah_ , santai saja. _Toh_ , kau juga tak terlihat bakal membocorkan itu,” sahutnya kelewat santai.

Lavi kali ini benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan lawan bicaranya. Namun, sebelum ia kembali angkat suara, Tyki dengan cepat melontarkan tanya lebih dulu. “Omong-omong, apa studimu?”

 _Kenapa kau segitunya ingin tahu, sih_. Lavi menggerutu tanpa suara. “Sejarah,” sahutnya. “Kau sendiri?”

“ _Hmm_ ,” mendadak Lavi merasakan firasat buruk dari suara lawan bicaranya, “apa, _ya_?”

Mata hijau Lavi membelalak, tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja terjebak dalam keisengan semata. “ _Haaaa_?!”

Tyki malah terpingkal, beruntung pria itu telah menelan makanannya. “Sori. Mukamu—”

( _“Wajahmu_ lebih _menggemaskan saat marah. Kau jadi tak seperti tengah menahan diri.”_ )

“—kelihatan lucu kalau marah begitu, _Lavi_.”

Lavi membelalakkan matanya. Ia hampir tuli, tak menyimak kalimat yang Tyki ucapkan karena mendengar kalimat lain dari tempat antah berantah. Sekelebat, wajah pria dalam mimpinya kembali muncul, masih dengan senyum bajingan yang sama, tetapi kini dengan kalimat yang hampir tak pernah ia dengar. Rasanya seperti ‘rindu’; seolah penglihatan itu memang bukan bagian dari mimpinya, tetapi berasal dari akar yang sama—berasal dari _laki-laki yang sama_.

Pening menghampiri kepala sang penerus Bookman, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak; berdentum, bercerai-berai, _berhamburan_. Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, Lavi lebih dulu menutup mata kanannya, kemudian menunduk dan merasakan tarikan napasnya yang mendadak berkejaran.

Heran. Mengapa kehadiran pria ini—juga segala tindakan dan ucapan kecilnya—bisa segitunya berpengaruh baginya?

“ _Lho_? Hei? Lavi?” Merasa tak beres dengan lawan bicaranya, Tyki bertanya, cemas jikalau nantinya pemuda itu mendadak malah tumbang. “Kau kenapa? Pusing? Migrain? Perlu obat?”

“Tidak …,” Lavi menjawabnya lambat, ia bahkan tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri, “… bukan apa-apa,” sambungnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. _Ia harus angkat kaki, ia harus pergi._ Kepalanya mendentumkan perintah tersebut berulang-ulang.

“Sori, tapi sepertinya aku _harus_ benar-benar pergi,” Lavi berdiri, tak acuh dengan ekspresi yang Tyki perlihatkan padanya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan impresi orang terhadapnya. “Mungkin lain waktu. Aku permisi.”

Tak membiarkan Tyki meresponsnya, Lavi segera memelesat—meninggalkan pria berambut legam yang menatap punggungnya penuh tanya. Sang Bookman Junior berlari tak tentu arah, membiarkan tungkainya menuntunnya ke tempat antah berantah sebelum menemukan celah kecil yang cukup buat dirinya. Pemuda itu berhenti di sana, mendudukkan diri dan mengatur napasnya yang masih berserak bersama dengan kewarasannya.

( _“Wajahmu_ lebih _menggemaskan saat marah. Kau jadi tak seperti tengah menahan diri.”_ )

Ia yakin tak punya penglihatan itu sebelumnya.

Lantas, kenapa Tyki Mikk mampu membangunkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ia temukan dalam dirinya sendiri? Kenapa laki-laki itu seolah mampu melihat ke dalam dirinya?

Nyeri kembali menusuk mata kanan si pemuda, membuat Lavi kembali menutupi area itu dengan sebelah tangannya. _Sakit, perih, sesak—_

—tetapi di saat yang sama juga meletupkan kehangatan dalam dadanya.

Aneh.

Mengapa ada kenyamanan dalam adrenalin yang kini tengah menjajah syarafnya?

Dan kenapa pula, rasa ini begitu familiar dalam dirinya?

Lavi sama sekali tak mengerti.

.

.

“ _Humm_ ….” Road membentuk senyum ganjil manakala menemukan Tyki duduk sendiri di meja kantin. Manik keunguannya menyimak meja sang paman, menemukan bekas makan siang orang lain tergeletak di sana. Ditelitinya lagi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pria Portugis itu lekat, menyadari ketidakberesan di wajah Tyki dan menyeletuk, “Dengan siapa kau baru berbagi meja, Tyki?”

Pria itu tak langsung menjawabnya, sibuk mengunyah dengan air muka kelewat serius—hal yang hampir tak pernah dilihat Road selama mereka menjadi paman dan keponakan. Manik cokelat itu bahkan sama sekali tak menatap sang gadis cilik—malah memandang ke satu titik yang terasa lebih jauh daripada batas horizon.

“Bukan siapapun, _kok_ ,” jawab Tyki usai menelan makanannya.

“ _Heeeee_ ….” Road meresponsnya sekenanya, tetapi tak melunturkan keganjilan dalam bola mata dan senyumnya. Ditelitinya sisa makan siang yang bukan milik pamannya, kemudian mendengus pelan dan bergumam, begitu lirih hingga telinga Tyki tak mampu menangkapnya.

“ _Kau pembohong yang buruk, Tyki._ ”

_Tapi, tak apa._

_Masih banyak waktu sebelum musim panas._

_Dan akan kupastikan, musim panas muram itu tak akan terulang lagi, meski harus menentang takdir sekalipun._

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (1) Renjana : Rasa hati yang kuat (rindu, cinta kasih, berahi, dsb).  
> .  
> .  
> a/n: AAAAKKKKKHIIIIIRRNYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /GOLER.
> 
> Terus terang ya ini saya tulis udah jaman kapan banget hshshshshs tapi baru sekarang di-publish soalnya kebelet hehe /LU. Daaaannnnnn, ngga tau ini bakal lanjut apa ngga atau akan kepentok sama mafia!au sebelah apa ngga hehe gomen— /BUANG.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS UNTUK KAK EJU, NURA, DAN DONNA HEHEHEHEHE <3 makasih kalian udah mau kucurhatin soal ini aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Makasih Kak Eju udah mau kucurhatin bahkan kuspoilerin (dikit, sih) /BUANG. MAKASIH JUGA NURA UDAH MAU BETA-IN AAAAAAAAAAAA AKDASHDUADAJJJA a-aku masih malu aaaaa tapi makasih makasih banget hshshshshs aaaaa— (//////) /biciq. Makasih juga Donna udah mau nanggepin waktu aku ragu sama hasil ini aaaaaaaaaaa ahdahudadkj *dibekep*
> 
> Yep, ini nantinya bakal kek maju-mundur gitu antara masa lalu sama masa kini. Belum sama 'penglihatan' dll SAJDHADHUADUA terus terang saya ngga tau bakal jadi gimana ini HAHAHAHAHA tapi, semoga nantinya berhasil :"DD btw lagi, ini bakal galau asli fix (meski kayaknya jatohnya ntar keju /EY), tapi ini akan mellow mellow gitu heuhue :"
> 
> Mmmmm mungkin itu dulu becos belom banyak yg kukasih tau HEHE :")) makasih bagi yang telah berkunjung dan membaca! Semoga kita segera ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya, ya! Oh ya, kalau ada krisar dan sebagainya, monggo ditulis di kolom komen, saya selalu tunggu! :D terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	2. Chapter 2

( _“Aku ini bukan hanya hitam—aku putih sekaligus hitam. Keduanya ada dalam diriku, meski yang ‘gelap’ lebih erat dengan jiwa ini.”_ )

Tyki tak pernah mengerti kenapa kalimat itu teramat familiar baginya.

( _Tawa terdengar. Nadanya begitu ringan, tetapi ia tahu bahwa tawa tersebut ditunjukkan untuk menghinanya. Namun, entah mengapa, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Malahan, sebagian dari dirinya telah memprediksi respons pemuda berambut oranye yang kini bersamanya._

 _Rambut yang senada dengan senja yang berkilau; oranye yang melebur bersama merah; seolah dirgantara gulita di atas mereka kini tengah dilalap api._ )

Warna yang cantik—bahkan walau untuk orang yang tak ia kenal dan hanya ia temui dalam bunga tidur.

( _“Serakahnya,” sindir orang itu telak, tak menahan diri meski lawan bicaranya adalah ˹ xx ˼._ )

Apa? Siapa?

( _“Keserakahan adalah bagian dari ‘kesenangan’, ˹ G— ˼,” balasnya pongah, menuai dengusan bernada mengejek yang sama._ )

Siapa? Siapa namanya?

( _Konversasi itu berhenti, diisi dersik yang sedikit gersang, tanda bahwa musim panas hampir tiba._

_“Dan kau?” ia kembali bertanya, merebut atensi si pemuda berambut senja._

_Dengusan meluncur lebih dulu dari bibir si pemuda. “Apanya?”_

_“Bagaimana denganmu?” Tanya itu menggantung; diputus oleh tarikan napas, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh tanya yang bernada sama pongahnya._

_“Apa kau tak takut dengan itu?”_ )

Benar. Takutlah; takutlah pada orang yang tangan dan jiwanya segelap ini—

( _“Aku tak peduli soal ‘hitam’ atau ‘putih’ …,” cetus pemuda itu enteng. Tetapi, satu kali itu, ia—entah bagaimana—berhasil menangkap secercah emosi dalam air muka yang biasanya enggan memperlihatkan celah itu. “… toh, lagi pula—_

_—tidak sepertimu, aku ini tak punya warna, Tyki.”_ )

.

.

**Renjana**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Everytime You Kissed Me adalah lagu yang dikomposisi oleh Yuki Kajiura dan dinyanyikan oleh Emily Bindinger**

**_Warning_ ** **: reincarnation!au, modern!au, _boys love_ , somehow OOC berat, saltik, keju, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

[ _Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than my dream_

_We were there, in everlasting bloom_ ]

Tyki membuka matanya yang terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya. Hal pertama yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya adalah langit-langit kamar indekosnya yang murahan; yang di beberapa tempatnya memiliki retakan melintang. Sinar mentari telah lama menyusup dari sela tirai jendelanya, menerangi kamar yang hampir semirip bangkai Titanic tanpa ragu. Sang pria Portugis mengerang panjang, merasa tenaganya malah terkuras habis alih-alih berenergi usai tidur semalaman.

Ia ingin mengulang mimpi tadi; mimpi yang telah lama menghantuinya.

Waktu pertama ia memimpikan bunga tidur itu, ia terlalu muda buat menyeriusinya. Berpikir bahwa mimpinya terlalu picisan, bahkan lebih payah daripada drama pasaran yang pernah ditunjukkan Momo dan Crack padanya.

Sekarang tidak— _tidak lagi;_ _tidak terlalu_.

Tyki memandangi selimutnya, membayangkan sisa mimpinya yang masih menjejak: pemuda dengan penutup mata, rambut senada petang, suara itu, _kata-kata itu—_

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya. Selalu ada rasa tak mengenakkan tiap kali ia mengingat mimpi itu, tetapi entah mengapa, ia juga tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Seolah ia tengah menggapai sesuatu dalam kegelapan; tak tahu apa yang ada di depannya, tak tahu apa yang akan diraihnya, dan apakah benda itu akan melahapnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

_Tetapi, meski begitu …._

Sebelum pikirannya kembali menghanyutkannya ke dalam jejak mimpi, ponsel pria itu mendadak berdering, melantunkan nada pesan masuk. Tyki meraihnya malas-malasan, mengintip pengirim dan isi pesannya melalui notifikasi. Nama Crack dan Momo langsung terbaca paling awal; isi pesannya menyuruhnya bangun dan menyeret bokongnya dari tempat tidur—membuat si pria Portugis menghela napas panjang. Harusnya ia bisa mengira.

Tyki mencampakkan selimutnya sembarangan, berpikir akan membereskannya nanti jika sempat sembari mencari handuknya. Sisa mimpinya perlahan kembali menari dalam benaknya, mengingatkannya pada rambut senada langit petang, penutup mata hitam pada mata sebelah kanan, juga ekspresi hangat dengan sorot mata yang kesepian.

_Tetapi, meski begitu; walau ia tahu bahwa mimpi-mimpi itu (barangkali) berbahaya buat digenggam olehnya, Tyki tahu bahwa ia tak bisa membuang ini begitu saja._

Terlebih, seseorang yang _mirip_ pemuda _itu_ kini berada tepat di depan matanya.

.

.

Lavi tak pernah berpikiran mereka akan bertemu buat kali kedua. Tetapi, nyatanya dunia memang sempit. Sebenarnya, daripada pertemuan kedua yang tak terencana itu, Lavi lebih terkejut lagi dengan penampilan Tyki: kaus polos berwarna hitam dan celana bahan biru tua. Terlalu santai buat dikenakan mahasiswa di lingkungan kampusnya—atau mungkin memang hanya jurusannya yang kelewat kolot soal urusan berpakaian.

“Ah!” Tyki menunjuknya, mengabaikan dua lelaki yang sedang bersamanya. “Lavi!”

 _Hell yeah_. Lavi menjeritkan hal yang sama tanpa suara, tersenyum kaku meski sebenarnya ingin menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Apa tidak cukup laki-laki semacam Tyki muncul di mimpinya saja? Apa migrain yang disebabkan pria ini sejak kemarin siang belum cukup baginya?

“ _Yeah_ ,” Lavi membalas tanpa tenaga, seolah seluruh energinya telah terkuras untuk membawa tumpukan buku yang diminta Tiedoll. “Halo lagi, Tyki Mikk.”

Pria Portugis itu terkekeh, entah menertawai apa. “‘Tyki’ saja, _duh_.”

Sebelum Lavi buka suara lagi, Tyki menoleh pada dua kawannya, kemudian berujar, “Kalian duluan saja. Nanti kususul.”

“ _Hai’, hai’_.” Salah satu kawannya menyahut, tetapi tak mampu menyembunyikan seringai yang bertengger di bibirnya. Tangannya ia lambaikan, memberi gestur perpisahan sebelum benar-benar angkat kaki dari sana. “Jangan sampai tak masuk kali ini _lho_ , Tyki!”

Tyki terkekeh singkat, mengamati dua punggung yang mulai menjauh sebelum kembali pada Lavi yang masih bergeming. “Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?” tanyanya.

Tak mengerti, Lavi mengerutkan dahi. “ _Hah_?”

“Kemarin, _lho_. Kemarin,” Tyki mengingatkan, masih dengan nada kelewat bersahabat—seolah mereka _memang_ berkawan meski sebenarnya baru saja berkenalan. “Kau tak enak badan kan kemarin?”

_Oh._

“Bukan hal serius, sungguh,” jawab Lavi sembari memalingkan wajah; enggan bertatapan terlalu lama, cemas jikalau kilasan asing itu kembali mengetuk kepalanya.

Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya—tidak ada yang salah dari itu, bukan?

Tyki sepertinya tak menyadarinya, terbukti dari cengiran yang terus bertengger di bibirnya. “Begitu?”

“ _Hm_.”

“Oh, benar—kenapa kaubisa di sini, Lavi?”

( _Lavi._ )

Lavi menggemelutukkan giginya, mencoba mengabaikan gema dari panggilan Tyki di telinganya kendati dadanya seperti disusupi sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Seolah ada yang salah dari panggilan itu, tetapi ia tak tahu di mana letaknya.

“Cuma …,” Lavi buru-buru menjawab tanya si pria yang sempat tergantung, “… disuruh Profesor Tiedoll. Aku kemari buat mengantarkan bukunya.”

Bibir Tyki membentuk huruf ‘o’ besar, tetapi entah ia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak. Lavi sedikit menyangsikannya.

“Sudah, kan?” Tak membiarkan Tyki membuka topik baru, Lavi menyela. “Aku permisi—”

“Mau kubantu?” tawar Tyki tanpa diduga, instan membulatkan manik hijau Lavi.

Lavi menatapnya, membiarkan kebingungan berpendar dalam sorotnya. “Hah?”

Alih-alih merepetisi kalimatnya, Tyki malah terkekeh. “Berikan padaku,” katanya seraya mengambil alih sebagian tumpukan buku yang dibawa Lavi. Sebelum lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu memprotes, pria berambut ikal legam itu dengan cepat memotong, “Dan, aku cukup percaya diri soal denah gedung di tempat ini. Kaubisa mengandalkanku. Kelasku juga tak jauh—kalau itu yang kau cemaskan.”

Lavi tahu ia tak punya pilihan buat menolak pertolongan tersebut, menilik Tyki sepertinya bukan tipe yang mudah patah arang. “ _Thanks_ ,” katanya sembari mencoba menggerakkan bahunya yang mulai pegal. “Kalau begitu, tolong ke kantor Profesor Tiedoll,” tambahnya kemudian, mencoba tetap profesional.

“ _Okie dokie_!” Tyki menyahut riang, hampir serupa dengan anak kecil yang baru mendapat kawan. Pria itu segera melangkah ke satu arah, membiarkan Lavi mengekorinya dengan sedikit menjaga jarak, enggan berdekatan dengan Tyki.

Kendati demikian, Lavi sadar ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin mencari tahu tentang pria di dekatnya ini; lebih banyak, lebih detail, _lebih, lebih_. Mungkin hanya penasaran semata, tetapi keingintahuan adalah apa yang tak bisa Lavi singkirkan begitu saja. _Puzzle_ adalah benda favorit yang selalu ingin Lavi pecahkan hingga tuntas.

“Ngomong-ngomong,” Lavi membuka percakapan, mencoba menghempaskan pikirannya dan membuat pria Portugis itu meliriknya melalui bahu, “kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin.”

“Soal?”

Lavi mendecak, sedikit malas membangunkan ingatan akan makan siang kemarin. “Aku sudah memberitahumu soal studiku dan kau belum, _Tyki Mikk_ ,” katanya, sengaja dengan menekan nama pria tersebut.

Namun, alih-alih tersinggung, Tyki malah kembali tertawa kecil. “Kubilang kan ‘Tyki’ saja,” katanya.

“Itu bisa nanti setelah kau menjawabku.”

“Kalau begitu, bakal kulakukan setelah kau memanggilku dengan itu.”

 _Cukup._ Lavi mendengus terang-terangan, tak peduli Tyki akan tersinggung atau tidak padanya. Pemuda berambut senja itu memang tak suka mencari keributan, tetapi jika Tyki menjualnya, dengan senang hati akan ia beli.

“Apa kau selalu seperti itu?” tanya sang calon Bookman galak.

“Apanya?” Tyki bertanya, dengan manik cokelat yang mengilatkan hal sebaliknya— _pria itu tahu apa yang dimaksud Lavi._

“Jangan membuatku mengulanginya,” Lavi mendesis, matanya mengirim aura permusuhan pada si pria.

Tetapi, sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka, Tyki tampak kelewat menikmati perbincangan itu. “Aku juga tak ingin mengulanginya, _Lavi_. Kauingat, kan: mukamu—”

Sebelum pria Portugis itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lavi dengan gesit menendang kakinya, membiarkan Tyki oleng sesaat. Pemuda berambut oranye itu memang tak berhasil menjatuhkan Tyki, tetapi keterkejutan yang mewarnai air muka sang pria Portugis sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskannya—setidaknya, buat sekarang.

“Apa maksudnya itu!?” Tyki menatap Lavi tak percaya.

Lavi dengan santai mengendikkan bahu, kemudian tertawa tanpa suara melihat air muka si pria. “Entahlah,” balasnya tengik.

“ _Heh_.”

“Oh, sori. Kaubilang sesuatu? Aku tak dengar.”

Tyki geming, memberi kesempatan bagi Lavi untuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada si pria, menegaskan kemenangannya. Namun, alih-alih membiarkan, Tyki secara tiba-tiba membalasnya: menendang tepat di belakang lututnya. Lavi tersentak, beruntung ia tak sampai terjungkal.

Ganti Tyki yang mengukir seringai kemenangan, tak peduli kini perkelahian kecil mereka tak ubahnya dengan yang dilakukan anak sekolah dasar. “Kita seri sekarang, _Lavi_ ,” selorohnya.

Geram, Lavi menggemelutukkan giginya. Manik hijaunya menatap nyalang si pria, melupakan apa-apa yang sempat ia hindari dari pria ini. Ketukan palu yang sempar ia rasakan kemarin terlupakan dan dadanya bergejolak; menuntut pembalasan. Oke; kalau orang menyebalkan ini jual perkelahian, akan ia beli dengan sukarela.

“Oke!” Lavi mendengus keras, melayangkan tatapan nyalang pada pria berambut legam yang kini memamerkan seringai yang ingin ia hajar. “Kalau begitu—”

“Oh! Lavi- _kun_! Kau di sini rupanya!”

Dan Lavi memaki tanpa suara.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ketika ia berharap ‘diselamatkan’ orang tak ada yang datang, dan ketika ia tak berharap apapun seseorang malah menampakkan diri tanpa dosa?

Dosa apa sih dia sampai takdir sebegini keji padanya?

“ _Lho_?” Pria tua itu mengerjap manakala menemukan Tyki yang bersama Lavi, kemudian geleng-geleng. Lavi mengernyit, sedikit tak mengerti alasan di balik ekspresi itu dan melirik pria di sebelahnya yang malah memberikan cengiran lebar.

“Tyki Mikk,” Tiedoll menegurnya usai jarak mereka lebih dekat, “kau tak seharusnya di _sini_ , kan?”

Lavi mengerjap, buntu total. Tiedoll mengenal orang ini, _eh_?

Kekehan mendadak meluncur dari bibir Tyki, mengalihkan fokus si pemuda berambut oranye yang lantas menoleh dan menatap si pria buntu. Cengirannya terukir lebar, seolah telah memperkirakan hal tersebut sebelumnya. “Cuma ingin membantu junior yang sepertinya bakal tersesat saja, _kok_ ,” jawabnya enteng.

“Siapa yang kausebut bakal tersesat?!” Melupakan eksistensi sang profesor, Lavi dengan berani menghardik nyalang sang pria berambut ikal legam.

“Itu benar.” Satu suara dengannya, Tiedoll lantas menepuk pelan pundak si pemuda berambut oranye, bersikap layaknya seorang ayah yang membanggakan anaknya—mengirim hawa tak mengenakkan ke tengkuk Lavi. “Meski meragukan, Lavi- _kun_ lebih bisa diandalkan daripada kelihatannya,” tandas sang profesor tanpa beban.

Lavi geming, kemarahannya sirna, ekspektasinya pun langsung terkubur manakala mendengar ucapan Tiedoll terhadapnya. Tyki memalingkan wajah, meluncurkan tawa kecil dari bahunya. Sekilas, pemuda berambut oranye itu mampu mendengar lirihan ‘bocah’ yang dialamatkan padanya, membuat Lavi menggeram dan kembali menendang kecil kaki pria itu. Sayang serangannya tak berhasil sebab Tyki sempat berkelit.

Sadar bahwa perseteruan di depannya tak akan berhenti, Tiedoll berdeham, instan menghentikan perkelahian tanpa ujung itu. “Kalau begitu, biar kuambil alih sampai sini,” putusnya sembari mengambil alih tumpukan buku yang dibawa sang pria Portugis.

Sejenak, ada keberatan dalam air muka Tyki. Tetapi, guratnya terlampau tipis hingga pada detik berikutnya, Lavi berpikir itu hanya imajinasinya belaka.

“ _Haii’_ ,” Tyki membiarkan pria tua itu mengambil buku yang dibawanya, kemudian instan meregangkan bahunya, seolah telah terbebas dari beban seberat gunung. “ _Fyuhh_ , akhirnya ….”

Lavi mendecak, kesal dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan si pria. “Ingatkan aku buat menolak bantuanmu lain kali,” semburnya tanpa hati.

“Oi, oi. Itu sikapmu setelah kubantu?”

“ _Haloooo_? Bukannya sejak awal aku tak minta, ya?”

“ _Bocah_.”

“Siapa yang kaupanggil ‘bocah’, _huh_?”

Perlu dehaman lain dari Tiedoll untuk mengakhiri persilatan lidah itu. Pria tua itu memandangi keduanya bergantian, menyusuri sesuatu yang entah apa sebelum menyuarakan hal yang sedari awal menyesaki benaknya. “Kalian akrab juga, ya?”

“Tidak!”

“Bukan seperti yang Anda pikir.”

“Menyanggah pun sampai bersamaan begitu.” Sang Profesor tertawa. Rautnya tampak begitu menikmati respons keduanya, seperti orangtua yang sedang menyimak kebohongan anaknya.

Lavi semakin menekuk wajahnya, sadar jika ia kembali mengelak, Profesor Seni Rupa itu hanya akan semakin memercayai pikirannya sendiri. Namun, yang sedikit tak terduga buat Lavi adalah kalimat yang Tiedoll tambahkan usai tawanya mereda.

“Nah, kau sudah tak punya tanggungan apapun, bukan?” tanya pria berkacamata bulat itu sembari menatap Tyki lekat. “Kembali ke kelasmu, Tyki Mikk.”

“Duh,” Tyki meringis sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, “Anda tak akan memberi saya kesempatan, eh?”

“Tyki Mikk ….”

“ _Hai’, hai’._ ” Tanpa izin, Tyki mendaratkan tepukan kecil di puncak kepala sang Bookman Junior dan terkekeh menemukan manik hijau itu sempat membulat karena tak berhasil memprediksi hal tersebut sebelumnya. “Sampai ketemu lagi, Lavi.”

Manik _emerald_ Lavi berputar malas. _Oh, ayolah. Kapan ia mau bertemu lagi dengan makhluk sebangsa bajingan ini?_

Tyki menyadarinya dan malah terkekeh, seolah menganggu Lavi kini adalah kesenangan favoritnya. Lavi ingin menyumpah, tetapi sadar menyulut kembali api yang sempat menyurut bukanlah hal bijak. Terlebih, masih ada Tiedoll yang bisa menjadi saksi mata.

Namun, hal yang lebih mengejutkan Lavi adalah apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tyki secara mendadak mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Lavi, membisikkan sesuatu yang tak pernah Lavi sangka akan ia terima sungguhan.

“Aku anak Magister. Puas, _Bocah_?”

Sang pewaris Bookman membulatkan matanya, melirik sejenak—hanya untuk menangkap lengkung asimetris yang menguarkan enigma di bibir sang pria Portugis. Tak berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh, Tyki segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda ke arah yang berkebalikan dengan Lavi.

“Nah, ayo, Lavi- _kun_ ,” ajak Tiedoll mendadak, memecah fokus sang pemuda hingga membuat kepalanya kembali menoleh—menemukan sang profesor telah melangkah lebih dulu.

Lavi mendengus kecil, mencoba menggerakkan bahunya sejenak sebelum mengikuti langkah Tiedoll. Suara Tyki masih terngiang di telinganya, berputar-putar; _pria itu sedang menempuh Magister, Strata 2—lebih tinggi daripada dirinya dan ia masih belum tahu fokus studinya_.

Sang pewaris Bookman mendengus, memutar bola matanya malas, mencoba tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu walau ada satu hal yang sedikit mengganggunya.

“Apaan, _tuh_. Kukira dia cuma tukang kebun di sini,” ejek si pemuda lirih.

“Ya?” Tiedoll menoleh padanya, mengirim kejut pada sang mahasiswa sejarah. “Ada apa, Lavi- _kun_?”

“Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Profesor.”

.

.

Tyki menggumamkan dendang sepanjang lorong. Melirihkannya sepelan yang ia bisa agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian—walau jika itu terjadi ia tak akan begitu keberatan. Beberapa helai daun muda yang tertiup angin terinjak olehnya, tetapi ia tak mengacuhkannya. _Mood_ -nya terlampau bagus usai bertemu pemuda berambut senja itu.

_Lavi. Lavi. Lavi._

Namanya serupa nada dari tuts piano yang seringkali ditekan oleh jemari lentik Road. Lantunannya begitu pas—mendekati _sempurna_ , walau Tyki tak yakin apa ia mengenal pasti yang disebut kesempurnaan itu.

Terutama helaian rambut oranyenya yang menyala. Ia tak pernah bosan memandanginya. Warnanya persis layaknya lidah api, sebagaimana kubah langit kala petang, juga terang fajar. Warna yang indah—

( _“Aku ini tak punya warna—”_ )

Kalimat itu sontak menghentikan langkah sang pria Portugis. Kepalanya mendadak seperti dipukul oleh benda tumpul yang tak kasatmata, membuat tubuhnya hampir oleng jika saja ia tak langsung bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Tangannya lantas memegangi dahinya, menghalau setengah wajahnya, dan merasakan napasnya berkejaran. Pria berambut ikal legam itu bertahan sejenak dalam posisi tersebut, tak peduli apa opini orang terhadapnya nanti jika melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _Bukan._ Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, berupaya mengendalikan diri dari kilasan mimpinya yang menyeruak. _Itu bukan ‘dia’._

_Lavi bukan ‘dia’._ _Lavi hanya … petunjuk yang akan mengarahkannya pada ‘orang itu’. Ya. Pasti begitu._

Sadar bahwa ia tak boleh terus mematung, Tyki menarik napas panjang, meraih kembali kontrol atas dirinya. Sedari dulu ia memang selalu tertolong dengan _poker face_ -nya, terutama di saat-saat kilasan mimpinya menginvasi dirinya seperti ini. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, Tyki kembali merapalkan apa yang ia percayai sebagai kebenaran.

_Lavi bukan ‘dia’—tidak mungkin ‘dia’._

Tetapi, Tyki tahu ia akan (sangat) membutuhkan si pemuda—untuk menemukan ‘dia’.

Dan pria Portugis itu terlampau tahu, ia tak akan mundur sampai semua keingintahuannya tuntas.

[ _Darkness falls, I’m calling for the dawn._ ]

.

.

“Yang benar saja ….”

Umpatan itu meluncur spontan, bahkan sebelum benak Lavi selesai memproses apa yang terjadi. Sepanjang ia menjadi mahasiswa sejarah dan memperoleh predikat sebagai murid nomor satu yang selalu mampir ke perpustakaan, ia yakin tak pernah menemukan Tyki Mikk di dalam ruangan yang disesaki puluhan rak buku itu. Lantas, bagaimana bisa dua hari sejak terakhir mereka bertatap muka, sekarang keduanya bisa dipertemukan kembali?

Di ujung rak buku yang sedikit berdebu, Tyki berdiri, diam seribu kata. Tak juga menghiraukan sekitarnya dan sibuk menelusuri judul demi judul yang berjejer rapi—berkebalikan jauh dengan _image_ yang selama pria Portugis itu tunjukkan padanya.

 _Sama sekali bukan seperti Tyki._ Benak Lavi ikut mengiyakan, menyetujui insting yang si pemuda. _Tyki tak seperti ini—harusnya tak seperti ini._

( _Harusnya …?_ )

Lavi menepuk dahinya, memaki dirinya dengan suara yang lebih lirih. Ia tak seharusnya memikirkan khayalannya terlalu jauh. Akhir-akhir ini, entah mengapa logikanya gagal berjalan jika mulai bersinggungan dengan Tyki—dan ia tahu ia tak seharusnya mengiyakannya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu berbalik, bersiap mengambil seribu langkah—tepat sebelum Tyki menyadari keberadaannya dan memanggilnya sok akrab.

“Yo, _Lavi_!”

Lavi menekuk bibir, sadar lari sekalipun tak akan melepaskannya dari sang pria Portugis. Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap masam Tyki yang memamerkan cengiran tolol—yang entah mengapa terasa seperti meledeknya. “Kau menguntitku, kan? Jujur saja,” tuding sang pewaris Bookman kesal.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Tyki malah terkekeh—memberikan respons yang membuat sudut bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu kian menekuk turun. “Kukira itu harusnya kalimatku, _eh_?” balas si pria Portugis sembari ikut bersandar pada rak yang sama. Manik cokelatnya berkilat usil, membuat Lavi ingin menusuknya langsung dengan sumpit. “Aku lebih terbiasa menghadapi _stalker_ , tahu? Tenang saja. Kaubisa jujur padaku.”

Lavi memutar bola matanya, instan mencibir. “Aku? Menguntitmu? Dalam mimpimu pun tak bakal terjadi, _Tyki Mikk_.”

Kekehan lain kembali meluncur dari bibir pria berambut ikal tersebut, menambah kerutan lain yang bersarang dalam wajah sang Bookman Junior. “Percayalah, aku punya banyak mimpi aneh yang jauh lebih menggelikan daripada melihatmu mengaku menguntitku,” sahutnya.

Dahi Lavi mengerut, tak menangkap apa yang dimaksud si pria. “ _Hah_?”

Alih-alih menjelaskan, Tyki dengan kurang ajar malah mengibaskan tangannya. “Lupakan,” balasnya, menolak memberikan detail.

Lavi sekali lagi mendengus. _Yaah, siapa peduli juga soal rincinya_. Toh yang membuatnya penasaran hanya: bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa _kebetulan_ lagi bertemu tanpa rencana?

Ada takhayul yang bilang jika ketidaksengajaan itu terjadi sampai tiga kali, artinya bukan _kebetulan_ lagi, melainkan _takdir_.

_Bah._

Omong kosong. Mana mungkin ia percaya. _Tak akan pernah_. Selalu ada penjelasan logis dalam setiap perkara, sama seperti halnya sejarah; selalu ada latar belakang dan motif yang mendasari tiap peristiwa.

“ _Heh_ ,” Lavi menyamankan posisi bersandarnya, masih tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari sang pria Portugis pun enggan menurunkan kepala batunya, “jangan kira kaubisa kabur setelah mengalihkan topik. Jujur saja—kau menguntitku, kan?”

“Jawabanku masih sama: _siapa_ yang menguntit _siapa_ sebenarnya, _hm_?” Tyki membalas seraya menyunggingkan senyum sengak yang ingin Lavi hajar di tempat.

Lavi memutar bola matanya. “Banyak orang yang membuntutiku, _tahu_. Aku tak heran kalaupun itu dilakukan orang sepertimu. Kau lebih kelihatan kurang kerjaan daripada pengangguran aslinya—beda denganku yang banyak kerjaan,” cetusnya seraya menaikkan dagu.

“Oh? Tapi, kurasa aku punya pengalaman yang lebih banyak soal penguntit, _tahu_?” Tyki membalas, sengaja meniru cara bicara Bookman Junior di depannya. “Orang yang punya kerjaan setinggi gunung sekalipun kadang melakukan hal semacam ini. Aku tak akan terkejut kalau kau juga salah satunya.”

Lavi benar-benar menahan diri untuk tak meludah di tempat. “Rupanya memang itu hobimu, _huh_?”

“Yang mana?”

“Mengganggu orang dan membuat mereka kesal setengah mati sampai ingin meninju tepat di wajahmu.”

Pria berambut ikal legam itu kembali tertawa, bahunya berguncang kecil, seolah kalimat yang Lavi lontarkan hanya lawakan semata. “Mumpung aku sedang baik, bakal kujawab keduanya. Yang pertama; cuma untuk orang tertentu. Yang kedua; sayangnya, seringnya orang lebih ingin mencium wajahku daripada meninjunya,” balasnya dengan manik berpendar nakal.

Lavi instan mencibir, “Aku kasihan dengan yang kedua.” _Matanya pasti sudah rusak atau telinganya pasti kelewat kebal_.

“ _Oh_?” Seringai di wajah Tyki kian menjadi. “Seharusnya kau lebih kasihan dengan yang pertama, _tahu_?”

“Kenapa aku harus?”

“Mungkin karena kaubisa jadi yang pertama?”

“Jadi, kau memang menguntitku, _huh_?! Buat mengangguku?!” Nada suara Lavi naik beberapa oktaf, melupakan di mana dirinya tengah berada.

Tyki membiarkan tanya itu menggantung sejenak, menggunakan jeda itu untuk memamerkan seringai yang amat tak disukai Lavi. “Menurutmu begitu?”

Habis sudah kesabaran Lavi. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya gusar, memandang nyalang pria di depannya tanpa memikirkan akibat yang dapat terjadi jika ia berdiri terlalu cepat dari posisinya. “Tyki Mikk—!”

Namun, secara mendadak air muka menyebalkan itu lenyap dari wajah Tyki. Gantinya, keterkejutan lah yang melukis guratan di wajahnya. “Atasmu, Lavi!”

Lavi membelalak, refleks menengadah. Beberapa buku tua yang diletakkan di paling atas goyah, bergoyang mengikuti arah rak yang berguncang. Dalam keadaan gamang, ia melihat beberapa buku oleng dari rak kayu itu, kemudian meluncur tertarik gravitasi.

Tyki mengatupkan rahangnya, hampir tak berpikir kala sadar Lavi akan tertimpa. “La—”

Sebelum pria itu berhasil mengambil langkah, sesuatu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, mengirim setrum listrik dan menghentikannya pada detik yang sama. Tyki menoleh, menemukan Road berdiri tegak di sebelahnya—entah sejak kapan. Seutas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, menyiratkan seribu rahasia yang lebih dalam dari samudra; menabuhkan sesuatu hingga pria itu merasa seperti dipojokkan.

Suara ‘ _buk_ ’ yang cukup keras kemudian memecah ketegangan yang melingkupi Tyki. Pria itu menoleh lagi, menemukan Lavi telah terduduk dan memegangi puncak kepalanya. Beberapa buku berserak di dekat kakinya, sebagian bahkan tergeletak dalam keadaan membuka. Lavi meringis, jelas tengah menahan perih akibat tertimpa, masih tak menyadari kehadiran orang ketiga di dekat mereka.

Tyki hendak memanggilnya, tetapi entah mengapa suaranya lenyap, terpendam entah ke mana. Sejak Road menahannya, pria itu merasa lehernya tercekat dan tubuhnya tak mampu bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri.

“Kucari kau ke mana-mana _lho_ , Tyki,” Road angkat suara lebih dulu, memecah jeda konversasi dua pria itu sekaligus merebut atensi keduanya. “Sejak kapan kaubisa masuk kemari tanpa merasa gerah, _hm_?”

Pria Portugis itu tak langsung menjawabnya. Disimaknya wajah sang dara, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tak kasatmata di sana, tetapi nihil. Helaan napas lantas meluncur dari bibirnya, kemudian menjawab sekenanya, “Kau saja yang tak pernah melihatku begini, Road.”

“ _Eeeehh_? Masa, _sih_?” balas gadis cilik itu sembari terkikik geli, entah menertawai apa. Namun, tawa itu malah mengirim sekelebat horor ke tengkuk Lavi, seolah mengingatkannya pada gelak bernada teror dalam film horor.

Mendadak, gadis cilik itu menoleh pada Lavi, sontak mengejutkan Lavi hingga yang bersangkutan melupakan rasa nyeri di kepalanya dan menegakkan punggungnya. Dara kecil itu mungkin tengah tersenyum, tetapi ada keganjilan dalam senyumnya, seolah tengah menguarkan aura yang menyuruh Lavi untuk segera menjauh. Namun, belum sempat sang pewaris Bookman menangkap seluruh makna yang tersirat di wajah si gadis cilik, Road mendadak menekuk lututnya dan menaikkan sedikit ujung roknya dengan tangannya yang terbebas.

“Selamat siang, Bookman Junior,” sapa gadis cilik itu kelewat sopan, dan lagi-lagi, Lavi merasa ada duri dalam sikap bocah perempuan itu padanya.

Tak membiarkan Lavi menjawab, Road kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyambung kalimatnya, “Maafkan _kami_ , tapi sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siangku dan pamanku, jadi kuharap kaubisa memaklumi ketergesaan kami.”

“Oi, oi, Road,” Tyki tampak menekuk wajahnya, memperlihatkan ketidaksukaan karena dilibatkan mendadak dalam rencana yang tak ia setujui. “Setidaknya kaubisa membiarkanku membantunya dulu, kan? Tak perlu terburu begitu, _duh_ ,” cetusnya.

“ _Eeeehh_? Bukannya bukunya jatuh karena dia sendiri?” balas Road telak, instan membenamkan segudang alasan Tyki dan mengirim dingin pada punggung sang pewaris Bookman. “Lagi pula, aku sudah lapar, _moouu_. Ayo! Ayo _dong_ , Tyki! Kau pasti belum makan, kan? _Ayooooo_!” rajuk gadis cilik itu setengah memaksa, kali ini sembari menarik-narik pergelangan tangan sang pria Portugis.

Sadar bahwa ia tak akan mampu bersilat lidah, Tyki kembali menghela napas, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “ _Hai’, hai’_.”

“ _Yeeyy_!” Road bersorak girang. Tangannya melepas pergelangan Tyki, kemudian ganti memeluk pria itu tanpa malu. Wajahnya kemudian beralih pada Lavi yang masih geming, memamerkan senyum yang tersungging rapi di bibirnya. “Karena Tyki sudah bilang begitu, kami undur diri dulu, _eh_ , Bookman.”

Lavi tak segera membalas, tetapi sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa mencelus, menghampa begitu saja. Seolah sesuatu terenggut dari genggamannya dengan teramat mudah dan ia tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk tetap menyimpannya. Namun, pada detik kesepuluh, sang Bookman Junior menepis kuat-kuat keganjilan tersebut.

_Apa, sih? Itu cuma Tyki. Bukankah bagus jika dia pergi?_

Benar.

Akan lebih bagus jika Tyki pergi saja dan melenggang sejauh mungkin darinya.

“Tentu, tentu saja,” Lavi langsung membalasnya usai kembali menemukan suaranya, masa bodoh karena ia menjawab kalimat Road tanpa berani menatap keduanya. “Lagi pula, aku bisa membereskan ini sendiri,” tambahnya lagi dengan secercah nada ketus—yang sedikit-banyak membuat pemuda itu termangu sendiri karena ia tak pernah bermaksud terdengar demikian.

Namun, Road membiarkannya. Senyumnya kian lebar manakala mendengar kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir sang pewaris Bookman. “ _Tuh_! Nah, ayo, Tyki!” ajaknya sembari menarik pamannya agar segera beranjak.

Tyki kembali menghela napas, lelah dengan sikap keponakannya yang hampir hiperaktif. “ _Hai’, hai’_ ,” ia membalas sekenanya.

Road melepaskan pelukannya, dengan riang melenggang lebih dulu dari sana sembari menyenandungkan lagu yang tak Lavi kenal. Tyki tak langsung menyusulnya, terlebih dulu memandangi Lavi yang sibuk memungut buku, kemudian berbisik sepelan yang ia bisa—tak peduli pemuda berambut senada langit senja itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

“ _Sampai nanti_ , Lavi.”

Pemuda itu tak berhenti memungut buku. Tyki tak mengacuhkan respons sang pewaris Bookman, santai melenggang begitu saja, mengikuti Road yang telah lebih dulu lenyap dari sana.

Tyki tak tahu, telinga Lavi menangkap jelas suaranya—dan untuk yang ke sekian kali, mengeraskan dentum jantungnya hingga serupa tabuhan genderang juga menorehkan tanya yang tak pernah Lavi temukan jawabannya.

Mengapa pria itu selalu berhasil mengukir sesuatu dengan begitu mudah dalam dirinya?

.

.

“Kenapa kaubisa di sini, Road?”

Tanya itu mengudara tepat usai keduanya keluar dari perpustakaan dan Tyki berhasil mengejar si gadis cilik.

Road tak langsung menjawabnya, sibuk menyelesaikan lantunan lagunya hingga mencapai titik yang ia kehendaki dan angkat suara. “Soalnya aku ingin makan siang denganmu, Tyki,” jawabnya tenang.

Tyki terkekeh. Ia memang tolol, tetapi instingnya masih kuat untuk menyadari bahwa itu hanya alasan semata atau bukan. “Ayolah, aku tahu itu cuma sekadar karangan, Road,” balasnya.

Kekehan lain ikut meluncur dari bibir sang dara. Bahunya ikut berguncang, tanda bahwa tebakan pamannya tepat sasaran. “Memang,” dan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepala Road menoleh ke arah si pria, memamerkan senyum ganjil yang serupa enigma, “tapi, aku serius soal ingin makan siang denganmu, _kok_ , Tyki.”

Tyki kembali mendengus, walau nadanya lebih terdengar seperti tawa. “ _Hai’, hai’_. Dasar kau itu—tak pernah berubah.”

“Apa kausuka padanya, Tyki?”

Tanya itu terlontar begitu mudah dari bibir Road, tetapi instan melenyapkan lengkung asimetris di bibir Tyki dan membenamkan konversasi di antara keduanya. Jeda menghampiri mereka, tetapi tak langsung membuat gadis cilik itu menoleh—membiarkan pamannya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sebelum menjawab.

“Tidak,” Tyki menjawabnya enteng sembari merogoh saku, hendak mengeluarkan rokok tanpa peduli ia masih berada di lingkungan kampus. “Kenapa memangnya?”

“Hanya memastikan,” Road membalasnya instan, masih tanpa menatap pria Portugis itu. “Kau harusnya lebih waspada pada orang yang bukan keluarga, Tyki,” tambah dara itu tiba-tiba.

Manik cokelat Tyki mengerjap, tangannya berhenti mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya. Kebingungan melukis jelas gurat wajahnya, tak paham ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. “Kenapa menurutmu begitu?”

“ _Mmmm_ …,” mendadak, Road menolehkan kepalanya, memamerkan senyum penuh enigma sebelum menyambungnya dengan kalimat yang sama tersembunyinya.

“… mungkin karena dia bisa menyeretmu ke dalam kehancuran, Tyki.”

Gadis itu membiarkan pamannya kian terjebak dalam labirin, tahu pasti bahwa Tyki tak akan melanjutkan konversasi mereka karena kerumitan dalam kata-katanya. Tak menunggu respons sang paman, Road kembali menatap ke arah jalan di depannya bersamaan dengan sirnanya lengkung asimetris yang sedari tadi terbentuk di bibirnya.

Tyki bilang dia tak menyukai Bookman Junior itu. Dan ia membalas bahwa ia hanya memastikan saja; apa pria itu tertarik pada si pemuda atau tidak.

Tetapi, Road lebih dari tahu, bahwa—

—tak satupun dari jawaban mereka yang berisi kejujuran.

( Keluarga tak berbohong. Keluarga _harusnya_ tak pernah berpura-pura. )

Road mengeraskan rahangnya, melirihkan dendamnya pada dersik—luput dari pendengaran Tyki.

“Kau benar-benar menyusahkan ya, Bookman Junior.”

“Harusnya kau berdiri sejauh mungkin dari pamanku, _tahu_?”

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: AAAAKKHHHIIIIRRNYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *goler lagi* tau ngga sebenernya saya bikin ini tanpa outline terus saya hah-hah doang sepanjang nulis WKWKWKWKWKWK. Tapi kemaren-kemaren sempet rada teraba sedikit sih cara sampe ke permasalahan intinya gimana wwwww doain ya :””> /DASAR. DAN DOAIN JUGA SAYA SKRIPSIAN LANCAR HUHU RASANYA NGGA KUAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T-TAPI HARUS LANJUT HSHSHSHSHS AAAAAAAAAAAAAA /digetok duluan.
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah nungguin dan membaca sampai chapter ini! Bagi yang punya krisar atau komentar boleh banget ditulis di kotak review, ya! Saya tunggu hehe :)))))) /DASAR. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah berkunjung, membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
